


Nail Me Up and Light Me

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feelings Realization, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexuality Crisis, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: (303): Funniest thing happened to Steph! She talked the bf into a mmf threesome, and he loudly and enthusiastically discovered he was gay during it. Whole dorm literally heard it happen. Well funny for me. Steph not so much.





	Nail Me Up and Light Me

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to bite the bullet and finally do a Texts From Last Night summary. This fic kinda got away from me and ended up not being the humorous, porn-filled fic I’d intended. In fact, I debated not posting it to this challenge because of the distinct lack of focus on the actual porn, but then I decided, eh, what the hell. I’ll focus better on the actual kink next time, lol.
> 
> Title from Getter’s “Bury Me.”
> 
> Day 4: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting* | Dacryphilia (Crying)

Tim remembered the first half of the night passing in a blur of colors, mainly because he really hadn’t wanted to go to that stupid party. Stephanie _had_ wanted to go, however, and he had a difficult time saying no to her.

Barely five minutes after they’d gotten situated in the disaster that was the Phi Kappa Psi house, the bright blue of his business law textbook collided with a red solo cup, shoved exuberantly into his hands by Steph. He wished she had at least been gentler with the pass-off; maybe then his book wouldn’t have wound up wet.

The couch inside was a hideous jade green, more easily remembered than the unfamiliar visages of the couple making out on top of it.

An hour passed, then two, and after that time simply stopped making sense.

What time was it that he’d started sipping? He wasn’t drunk—tipsy at best—but Steph, in her purple mini-dress, swirled and grinded her way through the crowd with a sort of abandon he attributed to alcohol. He remembered smiling plenty, but she still told him he needed to lighten up.

Everything was so colorful, and he was starting to get a headache from the speed of things moving around him. The day had been too long as it was without being dragged here. His girlfriend, ever the extrovert, was adamant he attend so she could “show him off” or something equally as heinous to Tim’s sensibilities. He liked her, she was his best friend, so of course he had to say yes. That’s what couples did, right?

Like the one Frenching on the couch, maybe. But they weren’t a couple, Steph later informed him in a drunken slur. They were just friends with benefits, and wasn’t that cool?

Tim realized he knew the guy’s face from his operations management course. Jason something.

It did seem pretty cool, he admitted, but he didn’t remember if he’d been looking at Steph or not when he said it. Jason’s eyes were very green, and he kept glancing sideways at Tim while he kissed. It made him feel a little distracted and more than a little warm.

“He’s kinda cute,” Steph said, loud enough for Tim, Jason, and the girl attached to his mouth to hear. “I feel like I could do that kind of thing. It seems fun, right?”

“Yeah,” Tim said, “it seems fun.”

Things between then and now were fuzzy.

The light in Tim’s dorm seemed far too bright. At the very least, his roommate Dick was out for the weekend, otherwise he didn’t think he would have been able to handle the shame of the way he flushed when Jason looked him up and down and shoved him against the wall for a kiss. He didn’t get the chance to reach his mouth before Steph wrapped a hand around his arm, giggled, and said, “He’s not into men. Sorry, champ.”

She was right: Tim had always been into girls. It would be weird to be into boys, according to his parents, or to his best friend from elementary school, whose hand he tried to hold once, only to earn a very strange look. It’d be weird. Tim didn’t want to be weird.

“Sorry, man,” Jason rasped, breath warm against Tim’s face. “Should’ve asked first.”

“It’s okay,” Tim replied. He meant it.

They made it to the bed in one piece, somehow, despite the clumsy fumbling with clothes and shoes and accessories. Tim’s glasses, Steph’s bracelets, and both of their hair ties ended up on the floor in their haste. Jason was already lounging naked on the top bunk, which was Dick’s, actually, since he preferred to be up high. _Shit,_ Tim was going to have to wash his sheets before he got back.

While Steph was on her knees prepping Jason with one of her abysmally-cherry-flavored condoms, she urged Tim to begin like they always did. It was safe, familiar. Her birth control had been renewed, yadda yadda—everything would be fine.

He obeyed and slid inside her. He didn’t notice he was blearily staring at Jason’s cock until it disappeared past Stephanie’s lips and he had to blink away the image. It would have been bad if he’d been looking. He tried not to think about it.

Stephanie felt good, as always. Wet, warm, soft. So soft that Tim moaned a little louder than he normally would as he gripped her hips and tried to focus on the wall beside them instead of on her or Jason.

“Don’t be shy. You can watch,” Jason said with that deep, calming voice of his. It had a teasing edge to it, so Tim snorted a laugh, trying to remember to play cool. Nothing to it.

Stephanie made a humming noise around Jason’s cock, and when he gingerly ran his fingers through her hair and made a pleased sound of his own, Tim caught himself looking at his lips.

A burn of guilt lined his thoughts, but something deeper, more substantial, kept his gaze focused on the shape of Jason’s mouth as it curved into an O around a groan. Tim looked up. Jason’s eyes were on him, half-lidded and electric with so much feeling that Tim couldn’t make himself look away.

Panic. This was weird. He was making this _weird._

But Jason only huffed a breathless little laugh that got the heat in Tim’s body to spike. Since he didn’t look away, neither did Tim, and the fond look in Jason’s eyes became mischievous so quickly that Tim couldn’t help the way his tongue darted out and nervously licked his lips, like he expected something.

Steph pulled off of Jason and keened when Tim changed to the angle he knew she liked, her hand disappearing between her legs to rub herself when Tim got too distracted to do it himself. She didn’t question why, and Tim wondered, with a buzz of shame, if she somehow knew he was caught in the strange tractor beam that was Jason’s aura.

They should be paying more attention to her. He felt bad. But Jason was leaning over her body, hips moving so slowly and carefully that it dragged Tim’s gaze downward, curiosity bubbling beneath the surface.

He only looked up again because Jason’s breath was fanning across his face when he said, quietly, “You’ve never been curious?”

Tim was supposed to be a lawyer. He was supposed to be quick with his responses. Still, all he managed was a brief nod as his eyes flicked from Jason’s mouth to his eyes and back again.

If the lack of verbal ability was minded, Jason didn’t let on when he kissed him, skimming his fingers along the ridges of Steph’s spine before dragging them up Tim’s abdomen, his chest, his neck, until he simply wrapped his hand around the back of Tim’s neck and pulled him in deeper.

The whine with which Tim responded was loud and humiliating. Jason didn’t stop kissing him, and pretty soon Tim’s hands left his girlfriend's hips just to grab hold of Jason’s shoulders when he came, blindsided by it and gasping with each spasm into Steph’s awaiting heat.

Jason backed up and let her pull away, and after a few seconds of his own hand around himself—the other white-knuckling Tim’s arm from where he was still hunched over Steph’s panting form as she shuddered at the touch of her fingers—he finished with a beautiful groan that put goosebumps on Tim’s arms where the hairs were raised in tipsily-dawning realization.

He swallowed hard when Jason collapsed and heaved another of his charming, breathless laughs. Steph chimed in with a giggle. Tim remained silent.

“Not bad,” Steph said, and it wasn’t to him, so he didn’t think about responding.

“Not bad,” Jason agreed. “Not too weird for you, right, kid?”

Tim looked up when he realized that part _was_ for him. “Oh, well...” he licked his lips again, pushing his hair back from his face as he smiled. “No,” he said at last. “Not weird. Just different.”

“I like to hear that,” Jason answered.

“So, you had a good time?” Steph asked, pressing a quick kiss to Tim’s temple. “I’m glad.”

“Yeah,” Tim said, distracted by the slow crawl of a peculiar kind of anxiety, “me too.”


End file.
